


Bajki

by zielenna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sugerowane:), F/M, Krew, OCs - Freeform, arystokracja w stanie upadłości i podłości, relacje chore, relacje niezdrowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bajki, nie tylko o krwi, albo bajka jedna, nieskończona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Odpowiedź na prompt Filigranki ("drabble o Gauntach"), tak wyszło.
> 
> Merope, przed Riddle'm. Wspomniany Ogden. Matka i drugi brat.
> 
> Miłej (ha-ha) lektury.

Początek wojny to nie ciało uderzające o ziemię i oczy martwe, lustrzane, odbijające zielony błysk. Początek wojny to nie cicha rozmowa, krystaliczny brzęk toastu i „Za jutro, za nas, za cały świat (z wyjątkiem tych, którzy za niego zginą)”. To nie kartka papieru, zadrukowana gęsto i krzywo, która nazywa się „Manifest” a podpisana jest „Rycerze Walpurgii”. To nie niecodziennie zgrabne zdanie rzucone w odpowiednim momencie, takie, po którym zapada długie milczenie, i na które wszyscy odpowiadają jednocześnie. To wcale nie jest drobny chłopiec o szarych oczach i niespokojnych dłoniach.

*

Długie bajki Ydy Gaunt, lepkie marzenia i błyszczące słowa, które już nic nie znaczą: pawie, srebro, porcelana, fontanny, aksamity, marmur, heban. Bale, bankiety, przyjęcia. Na koniec, słowa największe: Slytherin, dziedzictwo, przetrwanie, krew. Meropa i Morfin siedzą w nogach łóżka. Meropa połyka słowa, krztusi się. Morfin jest spokojny, tylko wtedy. Znika wszystko: kurz, pajęczyny, poobijane garnki, stłuczone szyby, gliniasty i twardy chleb. Marvolo wyśmiewa głośno Ydę, ale ona mówi, bo tylko to może i musi. Jest wtedy potężniejsza niż burza, niż zima, nawet niż jej brat. Meropa umiera od nadmiaru słów, i wie, że to Salazar, i dziedzictwo, i przetrwanie, że to są zaklęcia które unoszą ich kości i pompują ich krew, bo bez tych dźwięków, Yda, Marvolo, Morfin i Meropa nie istnieją.

*

Cienkie ciało Ydy nabrzmiewa, nie wstaje już z łóżka. Marvolo wpycha Meropę do kuchni, dziewczyna upada na drewnianą podłogę, rani palec. Patrzy jak rośnie kropelka jej cennej krwi, i jak upada, ciemnieje, i znika, i jak nie dzieje się nic. Morfin czesze włosy Ydy, rwie je, a Yda nie płacze. Meropa widzi i jej krew, i ona także upada, i znika. Bajki psują się, słowa rzednieją, Meropa zapomina. Yda leży, niezgrabna jak owad, i powtarza: Meropo, kochaj brata. Morfinie, kochaj siostrę. Dzieci, kochajcie się. Marvolo, Marvolo, Mar- urywa i jęczy, i wcale nie jest silna. Umiera w siny świt, i wszystko pęka w krzyku nowo narodzonego Marvolo Gaunta.

*

Sine świty stają się czasem Meropy, jej czasem jedynym. Nie ma innych, nie, jeśli w to się wierzy. Meropa wierzy, wierzy w sine świty. Wtedy wstaje i jest cisza, i wyciąga małego Marvolo, a jego włosy są jasne jak słońce, albo srebro, albo paw, i zupełnie nie jak włosy Meropy, Morfina albo starego Marvolo. Biegną przez las, siostra i jej mały brat, a Meropa powtarza im okruchy bajek: mama mamusi i jeszcze jej mama, i jej mama, ona była księżniczką w zamku z krwi i złota, miała sto białych koni, i sto czarnych, i sto malutkich ptaszków w złotych klatkach. Ale najwspanialsze co księżniczka miała, był jej brat. Szybszy niż koń, i piękniejszy niż śpiew ptaka, kochał swoją siostrę a ona kochała jego, a ich krew płynęła tak samo, zawsze, będzie. I umarli razem i szczęśliwie.

*

Czas rozciąga się, a nogi Meropy rosną. Dobiega do szczytów wzgórz, do brzegów wioski, do cmentarza (nie ma, nigdzie nie ma, nagrobka z imieniem Ydy Gaunt), do rzędu wysokich drzew o liściach błyszczących jak łyżeczki. Meropa staje między drzewami, unosi Marvolo do góry. Pokazuje mu wielki, biały dom. W wielkim, białym domu okna świecą się jak słońca, ludzie noszą piękne ubrania, mówią do siebie łagodnie i uprzejmie, a dzieci zawsze są uśmiechnięte. Chłopiec i dziewczynka, i oni też się kochają, ale nie jak Meropa i Morfin. Mają oczy jasne jak monety i ciemne włosy. Lubią leżeć na trawie, nie robiąc nic. Meropa stoi i nie robi nic, i jest prawie obok nich.

*

Meropa przynosi Marvolo na cmentarz, rosną tam kwiaty o słodkim zapachu. Meropa zrywa je i kładzie Marvolo na kolanach, a on mówi Me-er. Meropa śmieje się, powtarza. Nie chce wracać do domu, ociąga się i wtedy Morfin albo ojciec są źli, uderzają ją i krzyczą. Marvolo płacze, Meropa płacze. Myśli o swoich sinych świtach. Nie może płakać, bo sine świty odejdą, sine świty są wspaniałe. Cisza, cisza, las, mały Marvolo. Chmury, bajki, zaklęcia. To że boli, to nieprawda. To że boli, to nic. Ruszże się, Meropo. Co by pomyślała matka? Kazała ci się zająć domem, kazała ci kochać swoich braci, kazała ci się zawsze ich słuchać, kazała ci wierzyć i w nich, bo ta bajka jest o nich.

*

Cudowne dzieci z wielkiego, białego domu widzą Meropę i Marvolo wąchających kwiaty na cmentarzu. Och, woła dziewczynka, a jej brat milczy. Och, jakie to śmieszne, woła dziewczynka, a potem jest turkot kół, otwarta brama, pokoje i pokoje, i wreszcie Meropa w pięknej sukience, a na jej kolanach Marvolo. Dziewczynka ma na imię Florencja, a jej brat ma na imię Tom. Florencja umie rysować, grać na pianinie, śpiewać, jeździć konno i jeszcze, i jeszcze, a jej brat umie robić wszystko, Florencja mówi, i to jest jak bajka naprawdę. Nowe zwierzątko Florencji umie zmienić jej guzik w żuka. I to nie jest dobrze.

*

Meropa myśli o swojej krwi, ściekającej powoli wzdłuż jej nóg. Oto jest dziedzictwo. Jej chude biodra i biała skóra poplamiona krwią, po to się narodziła. Morfin trzyma ją mocno za ręce. Meropa zapytała Florencję o nazwę cmentarnych kwiatów. Brzmiała ona: kapryfolium. Kapryfolium, cała bajka w jednym słowie. O – cudownych – dzieciach – Meropa – je – kocha. Tak bardzo boli, kiedy Morfin trzyma ją za rękę. O, gdyby ją puścił. Gdzie jest mały Marvolo?

*

Gdzie jest mały Marvolo?, powtarza Meropa. Ojciec śmieje się. Morfin syczy: matka kazała ci kochać _mnie_. Żmija jest przybita do drzwi. Krew ścieka po nogach Meropy, gęsty zapach kwiatów kapryfolium schowanych w jej bluzce – _mniemniemnie_ – jej magia pęka. Spływa z krwią, powraca z krwią, wybucha nocą, milknie, przeszywa ją na wskroś, wymazuje bajki z pamięci, zamienia się w bajkę. Meropa trzyma swoje ramiona i nogi, byleby się nie rozerwać, byleby dotrwać do sinego świtu – nie ma już sinych świtów, Morfin za nią chodzi, _opowiedz mi bajkę siostro_ , śmieje się, _zróbmy sobie bajkę, kto będzie ptaszkiem, a kto klatką?_ , Meropa nie może krzyczeć, miękkie paprocie miażdżą jej zęby, nie może uciec, liście zasłaniają jej oczy. Magia rwie się, rwie ją, przepływa przez żyły i rozsadza je na kawałki. Drzewa się łamią, kiedy Meropa płacze. Nie dzieje się nic.

*

Morfin kładzie martwą żmiję obok jej głowy. _Teraz ona będzie twoim bratem. Pocałuj ją, Meropo_. Marvolo śmieje się. Świat zamyka się, kurczy, czas znika. Tylko turkot kół przypomina o bajkach zapomnianych, o świtach straconych. Tom i Florencja, i ich piękni jak szklane figurki znajomi, i: och braciszku, jakie to śmieszne, przypomniałam sobie najgłupszą historię, i śmiech. Meropa nie chce pamiętać o krwi, o niczym, tylko o jasnych ludziach i ich jasnych oczach, i jasnych snach. Chce być z nimi, nimi, ich mieć. W tej bajce, Meropa chce być klatką.

*

I przychodzi śmieszny człowiek, który myśli, że rzeczy można zmienić, ot tak, że można wyjąć krew z żył i wymazać bajki z pamięci, który myśli, że to nic nie znaczy, a czy on musiał kiedyś kochać swojego brata tak mocno, a czy on musiał nosić dziedzictwo tylko całym słabym ciałem? Ale śmieszny mały człowiek zmienia: dom w popielisko, brata i ojca w duchy, krew w wodę, słowa w wierzenie, bajki w prawdę, prawdę w bajki. Meropa zostaje Meropą, samą, wolną i pustą.

*

Szklanka wody, śliska od potu na rękach Meropy. Woda, nie krew zmienia bieg świata i zakończenie bajki. Tom pije. Odjeżdża. Meropa czeka, czuje jak jej magia drży, jak krew zamiera. Tom wraca. Na jego dłoniach Meropa czuje zapach kapryfolium. Ostatnie słowa matki znikają, medalion ześlizguje się z szyi. Meropa kocha Toma, kocha, i nie ma dziedzictwa, nie ma braci ani martwych żmii przybitych do drzwi. Jest głupi ptaszek i jego klatka, i strumienie czystej wody, i tocząca się powoli bajka, wcale nie o przetrwaniu, tylko o przypadkach.

*

I to tylko właśnie jest początek wojny, i nic więcej.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane przez "Wściekłość i wrzask" (tak) i "Wichrowe Wzgórza", zwłaszcza ekranizację z 2011 r. (Scenografia!)


End file.
